NARVAL
by Spring Epava
Summary: La vie de Lisa Trevor, laissée pour morte. Narval est le recueil poétique d'un fou, possédé et mené à la tétanie par le fantôme de la jeune fille.
1. Muse née

_**Mon identité doit rester secrète, à tout prix.**_

 _ **Voilà quelques années que j'ai rencontré une jeune fille, et je dois bien dire qu'après tout ce temps, les relents amers de cette Lisa ne cessent de m'étreindre d'avantage. Ressurgissant hier soir, son visage difforme m'a hanté des heures durant et poussé à coucher par écrits les mots qui vont suivre, si vous ne me croyez ou que vous me pensez fous, passez votre lecture, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.  
**_

 _ **Je ne sais combien de temps Lisa me hantera, combien de temps je serai en train d'écrire ceci, peut-être à perpétuité... En attendant soyez prêts à lire l'atrocité incarnée : cette vie impossible, elle l'a vécu...  
**_

 _ **Attention , en vous risquant à lire ce recueil de poésie libre (très libre), vous êtes en proie à tous les supplices, à toutes les horreurs, et à toutes les infamies possibles, je ne suis responsable en rien des éventuelles folies que vous encourez en continuant cette lecture, moi-même souffre jours et nuits à écrire ces mots sortis drus de mon crâne, aucune idée de leur origine possible, d'une provenance quelconque, ils sortent sans fin et j'en bave des strophes entières sans pause, je me dois de les liter ici même.**_

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

 _ **Recueil poétique**_

 _basé sur Resident Evil, Lisa Trevor  
_

* * *

 _ *** Muse née ***_

Née béante.

Je suis morte. Maintenant impersonnelle, née de la désirante odeur du néant, formée dans une bractée d'eau. Croulement sourd des perles aqueuses et frelons bleus. Invocation de la Muse morbide dans son cancrelat stérile, sortie de sa tombe aux sons flétris.

C'est un élan simpliste qui excave les cadavres des fonds et creuses les brèches sous un rayon lunaire.

La mer en devenir, la mer en esclave venteux.

Alors voilà mon corps qui s'écrase en bateau. Beau bateau chancelant dans sa vasière funérarium.

Mais qui peut entendre mes cris noyés ?

Qui peut seulement voir la boue rejeter son cercueil d'argile ? Libérée des tréfonds, guidée par les courants avides, Je passe les frontières miroitantes et nage-morte dans les spirales suffocantes.

Implore pardon, relâche-toi.

Quelle folie, Anathémancie ?

Quelle folie ais-je conduite pour

Me retrouver ainsi ?

Ballotements fuselés chaire à sa charge. Croulements jaunis de ma poitrine qui s'éveille, racle les rochers des Akernons.

Mangeur mangeant.

Sel de mer qui engloutit mon pouls, enrobe bien mon cœur arrêté. Pousse un cri dément, me faire entendre.

 _Rien répond plus._

* * *

Plus que les images saccadées du temps dissous. Charnière de coraux à l'est, étang vaseux survolé d'algues en ouest, ressac guaneux lascifs flottants dans les hauteurs nordiques et perles de terre perdues dans les îles du sud.

 _Qu'où trouver mon cou écrasé ?_

Corps brûlant d'envie, découvrir

Je pars, de mon funérarium

Ma langue s'est partiellement éveillée.

Elle crache l'eau et les vers des sables, fumant aconit sous les tropiques.

Impression de vomir mes entrailles, crever les abcès de mes organe, après les autres, et léchant mes lèvres.

Bleu d'aubépine

Sérine.

Raclures récifales, je suis de nouveau née.

Lebanon clarifiant, les étoiles envolées

Enchantante, en chantant, enchantée

Enlançante, en lassant, enlacée

Endiguante, enguiant, endiguée

Fleurie la fleure sertie de brumes

Hume

Air froid rêches matins sans lits

Matinée pourrie, once noire furieuse

Esprit retrouvé, éclat apaisé

Equilibrum noir, je chante ce soir

Pour mes esprits floutés

Pour toutes les créatures flottantes

Volante

Cadavre ambulant cuirassé

La Muse s'est éveillée

Ses mains agrippent ces mains rochées

Elle s'évade du corpuscule lattent

Morte du bas de corps

Attendrie, infinie

Elle pose un ongle fendu sur le grès

Repousse les forces dans ses bras bleus

Elle s'évade des abysses nocturnes

Rejoins épave levée, perle centrale levée au réseaux des anciens. Pierres stellaires, écrase ses écailles contre terre et l'ascète gris s'empare de sa vision.

Escarpements en escarpements, se hisse au dessus des nuages flottants. Gloutonée par les vapeurs soufreuses, continue sa course. Je vais réussir à m'y trôner sur ce roc ! Colère sourde à toute pudeur, se livre entière à l'effort de la mer.

Oh… quand j'atteins enfin hauteurs.

 _Horreur._

 _Buvant le vent, sème les pleurs_

 _Néphalie retrouvée_

 _Oh…_

 _Des étreintes, la muse née_


	2. Ciel étouffé

**_Poème écrit le 17 mai 1... dans un état d'hébétude constant,_**

 ** _mais besoin de l'écrire imminent et de le lire à haute voix, aucune raison apparente, en le relisant le poème est de plus en plus étrange et j'ai l'impression de perdre pieds et de me retrouver au plafond..._**

 _ **sortent sans fin et j'en bave des strophes entières sans pause, je me dois de les liter ici même.**_

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

 ** _* Etouffe-ciel *  
_**

* * *

Dais empiré

Le lit géant sur son lit de nuées blanches

Eteint

Baldaquin savoureux de plumais

Un meurtre de corbeaux s'apprête à commettre une meute terrifiante

Ciel Soleil abandonné

Tout inversé

Gigantisme sans fond de cet enfer gris cendre

Le ciel n'est plus

Ou plutôt il a été, à l'instant, encore quelques secondes auparavant

Il lâche un soupire sonore et s'embrume

Dôme tristesse ou azure déploration, plus de mots

Tout renversés

Et la tête à l'envers, plongée sous les cônes

Nez pendu vers la terre, tête sanguine qui s'abreuve des pieds

Le sang goutte en deçà des ombres même

Sa grisaille morose atone fait délirer les animaux des environs si bien qu'il est difficile de contenter ses yeux d'un pareil spectacle de mort – tout au plus des voix chantées de noire se redressent dans l'abyme pour diriger une âme – bien perdue.

Le toit est sur l'orage

Ma tuile posée sur le pied, parfaitement instable

Reprise des éclairs

Cantique cantonné par l'antenne, une farce qui commence

Et les temps qui lancent leur semence, le climat se refroidit et le lit se fait plus sombre encore

Ce corps qu'est le mien parcours la lande des nues

Parcours pars et peste plutôt que d'attendre dans le vent absent

Vêtements huilés de foie et morue sur le pif prête à exploser, je chancelle doucement au gré des marées – célestes. Me voici.

* * *

Me voici brisant les courants astraux. Paradis du temps latent. Lactation désertique cette lande de plaine et d'étang, on s'en délecte. Rivages proches qui rejettent leur cendre de sons étouffés, le ciel en sa chaleur de mouvement mortifie sa complainte de l'étouffé. Le ciel m'accueille en lui et revérifie les vers de mes pensées. Tourne la tête, des ballons de foudres surgiront bientôt pour t'attraper à la vie.

L'empyrée est fait d'un asphalte couleur poussière

Au zénith des abysses, aux caveaux des firmaments réside ce cœur en mouvement

Il avance et bats avec mes

Pas

Et lèche de son rythme lancinant

Les cimes anciennes de ce monde las

Prêche rêche (le ciel étouffé) ton cœur – je suis là.


	3. Manoir bleu

**_Court poème écrit le 17 mais 17..., la veille de ce retour au travail, je pensais qu'il me serait devenu facil d'éviter de songer, avec toutes les choses que j'a iaà penser, mais non, les visions me reprennent, Lise semble être arrivée devant une maison effrayante, elle me chuchote ces choses alors que je tente de l'oublier...  
_**

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

 ** _* Manoir Bleu *  
_**

* * *

Lebanon révélé

Écran noir du soir sur nos têtes, pressées de boues grasses

Licorne au clair de lune criblée

De flèches empêtrées d'éclairs

Clous serties sur cette façade sans nom, elle m'appelle

Le canal au côté du soir me tend son berceau

D'eau

Je pourrais crécher sur cette plage dunale

Me faire sirène ou bien m'oublier

Dos perdu s'en est allé boire, en chlorée

Visqueuses les parois me serrent et m'enlacent

Manoir bleuté


	4. Effraie

_Écrit le 18 mais 17... veille de mon anniversaire, le récit devient par moment insupportable, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette histoire. Ces mains terminées de couteaux noirs me hantent... me hantent..._

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

 ** _* Effraie *_**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pose rêche sa paire d'yeux sur le petit bout de couronne dentaire qu'elle a, enfoncée dans l'œil, suante de torpeur dans la nuit, elle cauchemarde à des fantômes noirs sur fonds blancs dédicacés de grâce mortem.

Ferme.

Ferme les yeux, regarde-toi.

Déchirement astral !

Les mains sortent pour défoncer les pans de bois mort sur ton chemin, toi arrêtée, emprise dans cette incidence prodigieuse qui t'étreint à mort, t'écorche vive, mille faux argentées de daguons noirs ou d'ébène prolongent ces mains molles et lovées de blancheur macabre, tu en cris sous-fifre. Elle s'enroulent sur ton corps. Lacèrent leur proie – toi, immergée, dans monde Lakanal, tu deviens moiteur gigotante – et lui redressent la peau sur les lèvres pour la faire taire dans sa chair-même.

Même les lumières t'abandonnent.

Faite de boue de pieds et de mains, pincée de pics, pelée de crânes sertis de pierres. Tu crache un jet fumant. Perle discrète qui s'efface comme s'efface les autres éphémères – en bractée pâle. Puis tu pousses les derniers rongements contre le mur avec ce qui reste de tes chicots – glacés. Tu mord le marbre.

Couloir.

Est rentrée par les tombeaux luxuriants, entre être et paraître, sur une torsion de sortilège, menant l'esbroufe sur ton passage, lentement tu traîne ta tenue moirée dans le corridor et murmure. Est passée par des chemins sirupeux de vins étalés et le courant d'air d'abreuve d'eau vive en pleine face.

Forme vaporeuse.

Une stèle au loin, qui t'observe, glas incrusté de ta non-destinée. Tu n'as pas d'écriteau pour te mener, tu es libre.

Un gravillon perché au bas, qui lancine sur tes pieds, âprement, il te souhaite courage en léchant ta paume dédoublée. Tu sors de cet entracte cristallin en tendant les écailles.

Creuse, creuse muse, tu t'écartes des oiseaux. Et tandis que tu pensais t'échapper par les airs, au sol ou à l'air, ton mental s'est vu délié ton songe en pelotes argentées et – avec les yeux de tes yeux – ils se sont volatilisés.


	5. Dévoration

_Repos éphémère. Je pensais avoir échappé plusieurs jours, peut-être une semaine au cauchemar mais ils m'ont repris aujourd'hui, en pleine journée, alors que je m'étais simplement assoupis quelques minutes après mon épuisante journée... Jute un instant, et j'ai cru mourir de peur en voyant ce que j'ai vu... J'ai écris cette chose le 29 mai 17..._

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

 ** _* Dévoration *_**

* * *

Souffle écœuré, mêlée de mon sourire, j'erre

La fondrière s'épaissit sur mes épaules, mer

J'avance en pas maraîchers de vagues

J'aère mes pieds

Une mémoire qui lentement s'enterre

Elle filtre le poison de la colonne de gui et souffle

Donne une nouvelle impulsion – mortifère

Et là, dans le baume du ciel terreux, une nouvelle épaisseur coulât

Sur mes narines déverse un creuset de lumière noir

Une filtrante violette aux relents relancés

Des griffes exhumées des plaies ou des dents des morsures

Qui m'accrochent aux cheveux et m'embrument dans le néant diurne

Râle

Je lâche un soupire et m'effondre dans mes frondes

Mains râteaux et pieds racle-écorce, éliminés

Envolés dans une explosion miel

Troublés, vendus, éternués dans la gueule

Léchés, partis, plus céleste qu'il ne le veule

Esprit torcheur et torchirifié d'une implosion

Son cœur se vide à mesure qu'il épanche le monde environnant d'une cascade sans fin de boyaux hétérogènes, chacun se glisse à travers plissements et poussières et tranche le vif et le mort sans distinction – néant magenta – cordes en tronçons noircis de fureur ils s'étreignent à en découdre totalement, nous recouvrent de lumière noir et nous aspergent de la mort j'étouffe

Ridicule, effaré, fenaison de la chair vidée

Elle s'en prend à son propre morceau blanc

Fraichement étiré

Fraichement arraché

A la chair-même elle arrache un hème

An, passé les temps

De ce festin sans fin

J'en accouche, bientôt

Les pulsions dernières se font sentir, se prélassent dans mon ventre, accélèrent, m'ébouriffent violement alors que la nuit tombe, je suis là, ciel-ouvert de cœur à l'œuvre, je me promène bouche béante au dessus des herbes et des plats de tous les jours, entraînés par un zéphire bienveillant, je parviens à voir les étoiles qui chatouilles les nuages plus haut – un tout petit peu plus haut seulement – et je pourrais les effleurer de ma langue gigantesque, qui s'étire, s'étire, s'étire sans fin stérile de toute chair, assoiffé de bile et d'ossements, de sang et de peaux craquelées de sucre, j'en mangerais à satiété de vos chairs juxtaposés, balancés dans les terreaux de la fertilité, à satiété. J'écume, place mes mains sur vos têtes et vous élargit votre bouche criarde pour m'y frayer un chemin d'appétence, engloutit votre carcasse de poisse dans un grondement de mon estomac alanguis et aspire en un souffle votre sarcophage sans âme en ne laissant qu'une silhouette molle dans mon dos. J'apâlis au passage, le reste de mes déchets et vous aplatis aussi, vous, tout autant, me livre à recouvrir d'un œil tranquille votre tas de monceau de monticule d'yeux écrasés dans un petit petit petit coin sans fraicheur, vous y macérerez plaisamment, ivre et moi aussi, j'y laisserai quelques troncs bouchés de coulis intime

Salade

Violette

Acier…

Dévoration


	6. Sirène

**_15 septembre 1..._**

 ** _Les temps troublés sont passés depuis un certain temps, pourtant hier soir j'ai écris ceci_** _ **, alors même que je pensais écrire des retours sur mes recherches climatologiques, mes doigts se sont mis à valser avec l'encre et la plume, je ne contrôlais plus aucun de mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que le dernier mot qui termine cet odieux message soit achevé.  
**_

 _ **Mes pensées de dévoration me reprennent, j'ai l'impression que Lisa a refait surface en moi... comment dormir avec pareil spectre planant au dessus de sa tête ?**_

* * *

 **[NARVAL]**

* * *

 _ *** SIRÈNE ***_

Sans faire un son,

Séchant l'édredon de la mer

Sur un banc secret délétère

Soldat de sang comme un saumon fumant lové dans sa chair

Ces sirènes qui s'écoutent sans broncher

Sans poumons ni pulsation

S'étalant les os ont brisé la caverne de leur craquements

Leurs bronches remplis d'huile corail

Et mon coutelas sanguinaire

Retourné de l'imaginaire par les flots cendrés

La sœur des sirènes s'en est lestée

Ma main tremblante de l'avoir-fée

De tout son poids pêché, partie noyer

Suçotant son pouce dégarni, sclérifié d'écailles

Sempiternel regards

Se forçant à s'attacher

Se forçant à s'attaquer

Se forçant à s'immoler

Pour elles

Seulement

Pour elles seulement

J'ai tué


End file.
